The present disclosure relates to an automobile charging device, in particular relates to a novel automobile charger with a safe power supply charging quickly.
Automobile charging is a big issue of traveling by automobile for those automobile fans and businessmen, the maturity of the technology thereof is one of the critical factors restricting the application of the automobile charger. However, current automobile chargers have common problems of not able to automatically detect whether a load is connected, whether an electrode is connected with an automobile storage battery reversely, whether an automobile engine or the storage battery has a reverse current, whether the battery state is suitable for heavy current power generation and so on. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a novel automobile charger with the safe power supply charging quickly to solve the problems mentioned above, thus making the automobile charging safe, quick, mature and propagable.